


Gotta Catch 'Em All!

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cute Lee Taeyong, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon References, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: It's Halloween and NCT 127's maknae picked out their costumes for the SM Halloween party. (Insert evil laughing sound)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 72





	Gotta Catch 'Em All!

"Alright bitches. It's Halloween and 127 will be the best dressed at the SM party." Donghyuck clapped loudly when not everyone was paying attention. 

"What ideas do you have, Hyuck?" Johnny was the only one giving his full attention to their maknae, trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

"Well Johnny hyung, I'm glad you asked." Donghyuck moved to show multiple garment bags behind him.

"Grab your bags. All of you. I got Irene to come over and makeup on some of you." 

The members groaned, but did as the maknae said, knowing they had to get ready soon or their managers would chew them out for not being on time. 

-

"HYUCK WHAT THE FUCK?" Mark was screeching from somewhere in the dorm.

The second youngest ran downstairs to see Donghyuck dressed as Ash Ketchum and Johnny as Brock from Pokémon. He himself was dressed in a yellow crop top and short shorts.

"Markie you look so pretty as Misty!" Donghyuck placed a kissed on the boy's face, to which Mark roughly shoved him away.

"I can't wear this!" 

"I think you look cute!"

"Shut up John-"

Yuta's sudden appearance completely cut Mark off. 

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE."

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE." Yuta and Taeil were giggling as they fixed eachother's outfits up.

"See Mark, Yuta is chill and he's in a skirt." Johnny pointed out, giving finger guns to Yuta who instantly returned them.

"Still-" 

"Donghyuck I won't be able to walk-" Jaehyun was walking slowly downstairs holding tightly onto Taeyong. Jaehyun was dressed up as Nurse Joy, and Taeyong as Officer Jenny.

"Wow, I get two beauties with me tonight." Johnny teased the boys making Taeyong advert his eyes and Jaehyun's whole face flush red. 

Johnny held out a hand to both boys who quickly held on with a soft giggle.

"Come on. Yong's the one in heels, Jae you barely have a heel on those." Yuta laughed, as Taeil pointed to Yuta's large heels." 

"HYUCKIE I LOVE IT!" Jungwoo came bounding down the stairs in an adorable Pikachu onesie, making everyone coo instantly. 

"Woo you look adorable!" Taeyong gushed, breaking away from Johnny to fix the ears on the hood of the onesie.

Mark still had his arms crossed, huffing softly. 

"I still don't get why I have to be the girl." Mark whined. 

"Your legs are hot." Yuta winked, and Mark groaned. 

"He's right, babe." 

"I'm done with you Hyuck." 

"Where's Doie?" Jungwoo suddenly asked. Everyone shrugged. 

"Okay. Why am I the cooky old professor?" Doyoung finally joined the group.

"I'll switch you!" Mark yelled and Johnny put the hand that wasn't occupied with Jaehyun's ass over Mark's mouth. 

"I'll pass, Mark." Doyoung laughed at the other maknae.

"Come on Doyoung, it suits you!" Taeyong clapped him on the back and Doyoung lunged at him.

Taeyong started running around, his heels clicking loudly against the floor as he squealed. Doyoung was right after him yelling loudly. 

A knock at the door calmed the group down instantly.

"Irene!" Johnny ran to the door and opened it to quickly pull Irene into a big hug. 

"My little brother! You all look so cute!" She said once she broke out of Johnny's hug.

"Now, Markie, Jaehyun, Yuta and Tae, come here and I'll do some makeup on you. Joy will be up in a second to help." 

-

Not even 3 hours later, the managers were face palming and driving the group to SM's huge Halloween party, where they were obviously the talk of the media. 

Donghyuck walked in first with Mark and Jungwoo, followed by Doyoung. Johnny held tightly onto Taeyong and Jaehyun playing his part up well, even if the two boys were blushing messes. 

Taeil and Yuta were posing dramatically reciting the entire Team Rocket catch phrase with a stuffed animal Meowth. 

Mark still kept trying to cover himself, but ultimately was the cutest there, even though now Taemin, Kai, and Baekhyun will never let him live this down.


End file.
